1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio and video apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio and video players have been popular in people's daily life. Most audio and video players include internal speakers for reproducing sounds and a display for reproducing images. To provide enhanced audio and video capabilities, external speakers and external displays are provided in some audio and video players.
However, when the audio and video players are connected to the external speakers or displays, the internal speakers and displays may continue to output sound and images, respectively, thus making the internal speakers and display redundant and leading to a waste of electricity or power.
Therefore, improvement for an audio and video apparatus is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.